The First Adventure of Ultra Duck
by Mr. Erie O
Summary: Ultra Lord has been morphed into a duck by his arch enemy ROBOFIEND! Now he must change back before it is too late!
1. Duckafication

**This is my 1st story so don't send mean reviews nobody likes getting those. Also please R&R!**

The 1st Adventure of, ULTRA DUCK!

Chapter 1: Duckafication

THE ULTRA LAIR: 7:36 AM

* * *

"Alert! Alert!" Ultra Lord's evil person alert thingy boomed. Ultra Lord slowly got out of bed and yawned.

"What super powered villainy must I fight today?" Ultra Lord Said heroically even though he knew he had only a few enemies and only one was even a menace.

"Reports say that Robo-Fiend has been on a small asteroid building a large machine or some sort of thing like that..."Ultra Sharon one of the news anchor people said as she looked at a piece of paper, "I don't think we have any news left Ultra Hank what about you?"

Then Ultra Hank whispered, "Well..." Ultra Lord shut off his Ultra TV

"I NEED TO VISIT THAT ASTEROID AND FIND OUT WHAT ROBO-FIEND IS UP TO!" Ultra Lord Yelled as he flew through his roof of his Ultra lair.

THE ASTEROID: 8:00 AM

* * *

"Yes, and soon this project will be complete and I will-" Robo-Fiend evilly yelled when he was cut off by a solicitor.

"Mr. Fiend I am a representative for Cheese Corp. and will you like to have a bite of are wonderful cheese?" the solicitor said as he waved a piece of cheese in Robo-Fiend's face. Suddenly Robo-Fiend blasted the solicitor with his magma breath turning the solicitor(and the cheese) into a pile of ash.

"HALT GALACTIC SCUM!" Ultra Lord heroically bellowed as he landed on the asteroid's surface.

Robo-Fiend turned around and yelled, "This doesn't involve you Ultra Lord! Leave or be destroyed by the might of this station's security system! It will turn you into-" Robo-Fiend was cut off by the cosmic avenger, Ultra Lord, kicking him in shin., "Fine Prepare you self Heroic Hero," Robo-Fiend continued as he push a button on a remote, "to become a...DUCK!" Suddenly a large ray gun pop out of the ground and blasted Ultra Lord changing him into a duck.

"Arrrrgggg!" Ultra Lord Quacked as he fell over.

"Muahahahahahaaaa! Now that Ultra Lord is now Ultra Duck! I can now-"

**End Of Chapter 1: Well? Have any Ideas for Chapter 2? Please send them in the reviews! Remember: NO MEAN REVIEWS! **


	2. Vooroo Chaos

**I need ideas for chapter 3 if you have any please send them in the reviews. Thank you. **

Chapter 2:Vooroo Chaos

THE ASTEROID: 8:05 AM

"-continue the construction my magnet gun!" Robo Fiend evilly chuckled as he took Ultra Duck to the planet Vooroo(Vooroo is the only planet in the galaxy that allows duck hunting).

VOOROO SURFACE: 8:30 AM

Ultra Duck woke up and looked around him. "Were am I" Ultra Duck thought as he struggled to get up. He looked around and saw a pond, trees, and bushes. Ultra Duck looked at him self and was shocked to see he was still a duck.

Ultra Duck tried to yell but it only came out as a "Quuuuuuaaaaaaaccck!"

Suddenly he heard a gun shot, he then realized that he was on planet Vooroo. Struggling, Ultra duck flew and saw a whole bunch of ducks and Robo-Fiend's chrome ship zooming off. Ultra Duck then shot a heat beam, attempting to hit the Criminal Droid's ship. Sadly to Ultra Duck he missed and hit a tree, knocking it over.

VOOROO TREETOPS

"Yes, a rare duck indeed." chuckled a local hunter as he watched Ultra Duck hoot a heat beam. Quickly he pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed it at Ultra Duck. He slowly pulled the trigger and, Boom! He shot and saw the bullet bounce off Ultra Duck like a rubber ball.

"Grrrr, I have to use a more powerful bullet..." the hunter murmured as Ultra Duck noticed him.

"Maybe he has a ship..." Ultra Duck whispered, but he heard it like this, "Quack Qu Qua Q Quac."

Ultra Duck zoomed towards the hunter, little did he know that the hunter could hurt him...


	3. Super Ducks Unite!

Chapter 3: Super Ducks Unite!

VOOROO TREETOPS 8:40AM

Ultra Duck was flying extremely fast toward the hunter, but he was caught in a net of Anti Ultra Crystal Fabric giving Ultra Duck a powerful electric shock stunning him for the moment.

DEE 4-8 W SHIP 9:00 AM

"Master Noore, I have captured another rare duck for you today." The hunter hissed as he was talking to an alien with one eye, six arms, and a slug like tail in a hologram.

"Excellent, you are proving yourself useful Gooran, take the ducks to my secret base on planet Vileraan." The strange creature slowly spoke. Gooran smiled.

"I believe you said if I catch more than 4 unique ducks I will become your newest bounty hunter." Gooran spoke in an evil tone. Just then Ultra Duck woke up and found himself in a purple force field. He could not see the hunter who captured him, but he could hear him and another voice talking very loud. He tried to bust out the force field but it only gave him a small shock and it pushed him backwards.

"Don't even try I tried a lot and know half of my wing is missing feathers." Quaked another duck in another cage across from him.

"How can I understand him?" Ultra Duck murmured to himself when he realized. I can only speak duck but I can understand it to! Ultra Duck then quacked, "Is there any one else here?" (Even though it came out as a quack he knew what he said)

"Yes, There are 5 of us counting you." Quacked a duck with a large head, "I am Quasar Quack, I can move/lift/pull/push objects or people and shoot cosmic energies with my mind, but I can only do that with little things now because I got a brain weakening devise put on my head to weaken it's power."

"I am The Duck Torch I can make myself on fire and shoot fire with out getting myself burned." Quacked a Red Duck in a heat resistant cage.

"Scale Feather is my name, I can shrink and grow but to a limit because then I would grow too big or too small and stay that way forever!" Quickly Quacked a Quiet Duck in a force cage identical to Ultra Duck's.

Suddenly a voice from nowhere began, " I am Inviso I can become invisible!" Then a duck appeared in a cage.

"So we are all captives in here?" Ultra Duck quacked "Yes", The captive waterfowls quacked.

"I have an idea!" Ultra Duck Quacked "Haw about Scale feather shrinks and then Quasar Quack uses his mind powers to lift her out of the cage?"

"Great idea!" Quasar Quack responded as he lifted the small Scale Feather and she got out. Then resizable duck grew to normal size and hoped on a button and it let all the ducks free!

"Yes." Ultra Duck Quacked, "Now here's plan..."

Good. Yes? Review me and you will see another great chapter of The First Adventure of Ultra Duck! 


	4. Gooran And The Ducks

**Thanks for the nice reviews, but please review I need reviews so I can get ideas for future chapters! So please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gooran and the Ducks

DEE 4-8 W SHIP 9:20 AM

"You can not do that!", Gooran's master roared as Gooran frowned

"Please, I need to do that! If not I will be so miserable I may not be able to do my next mission!" Gooran sobbed

"No! Do you mission or you are fired!" Gooran's Master yelled as the hologram turned off."

"Grrrr that 'Master Cryptic' is so evil! He makes me wanna-" Gooran's yelling was cut of by banging on the door where he keeps his cargo.

"What is that?" Gooran thought

DEE 4-8 W SHIP CARGO BAY 9:21

"HARDER!" Inviso screeched as The Duck Torch, Quasar Quack, Scale Feather, and Ultra Duck were using each of their unique abilities to try to bash open the cargo bay door. When suddenly Gooran busted in wearing a full body suit armor colored green, red, and black, knocking the ducks to the other side of the room.

"Looks like the waterfowls are trying to leave, well I guess I have to DESTROY you so my master won't have to." Gooran evilly chuckled as he slowly walked closer to the five ducks. Suddenly he was blasted by two cosmic energy balls and was whacked by a certain invisible duck, but they had no affect on him. Gooran pulled out a Freeze Ray and froze Quasar Quack and Inviso. The Duck Torch tried to burn Gooran to a crisp but turns out his armor was fire proof. An electric net flew out of Gooran's glove and it wrapped around the Duck Torch, stunning and weakening him. Growing large Scale Duck tried to step on Gooran, but Gooran planed that, Gooran leaped in the air an shot a dart right in Scale Duck's chest, putting her to sleep. Ultra Duck knew he was the only one who could stop him, because he knew the only weakness Gooran had. Ultra duck jumped in the air a shot a beam of death at Gooran's helmet, breaking it in half.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Gooran screeched as Ultra duck kicked Gooran in the head sending the armored hunter out the window of the ship.

Ultra Duck looked at the planets he could go to but he could only get to Vileraan

"Next stop, Vileraan." Ultra Duck said as the ship took of with some uninvited guests.

"Those incompetent ducks! They will never survive Vileraan; it is practically a war field! Muahahahahahaaaa" Gooran yelled


End file.
